The purpose of this study is to characterize a rare form of familial dominant lipodystrophy known as the Kobberling-Dunningan Syndrome which was first described by Dunnigan et al in 1974 as a complete absence of subcutaneous fat from the limbs and trunk with normal or excessive adipose tissue on the face and neck, hyperlipoproteinemia, and impaired glucose tolerance, with a dominant mode of inheritance.